Truth or Dare: Alien Force Style!
by TEAMJakeward101
Summary: The Alien Force has FINALLY convinced their parents to let the four have a sleepover. But what happens when Ben suggest the classic TRUTH OR DARE! I NEED you to give original dare suggestions for this one, so suggest any funny dares! No cliches allowed!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! It's me again! This just kinda came to me randomly that day when I was reading Twilight fanfics. There are a MILLION Twilight humor fanfics, but NO Ben 10 fanfics (not that I know of). So im going to write this. It's probably going to be a small story (5 chaps or so) while my other story (called Unknown) is going to be long. But this is just for humor. So enjoy! BTW, my pairings are Gwevin and Benlie. I really don't care about Ben, but I am COMPLETELY obsessed in Gwevin. It is so OBVIOUS!! I wouldn't even watch this show if Gwevin wasn't in it. There so CUTE together! This story is going to be about a truth or dare game. The gang (mostly gwen and julie) convince everybodys parents to let Gwen, Kevin, Ben, and Julie have a sleepover! After getting really bored, Ben suggests Truth or Dare!!! LOL**

**

* * *

**

**Gwen POV**

Finally! Our parents are letting me, Kevin, Ben, and Julie SLEEPOVER at KEVIN'S House!!! I am so excited!! Me and Julie have been planning this for months. Kevin should be here to pick me and Julie up from my house, and then we will pick Ben up. Yes! He's here now! I ran down the stairs with Julie, grabbing my bags. The door flew open. "Ready?" Kevin smirked. I nodded. As I was about to go outside, my parents stopped us. No way. Not a lecture!

"Now Kids, I expect you to be responsible. I would have normally let Julie and Gwen sleepover by themselves without supervision, but they are both girls. I trust you to be _responsible_ and not do anything that would ruin Gwen's career," Natalie (Gwen's mom) said, looking directly at Kevin at the last part. Kevin smirked. "Yes ma'am" he said innocently. "Now be good and have fun!" my mom yelled. "Not too much _fun_" Frank said, glaring at Kevin. Kevin snickered. "Don't be too sure," he muttered.

_Later...P.S. they are in Kev's house now, deciding on a movie_

**Kevin POV**

"Hey, what movie should we watch," I asked. "Twilight!" Gwen and Julie both screeched. No way. We are NOT watching that stupid girly movie. "No," I growled. Ben shuffled through my DVD's. "Let's watch _Drag me to hell,"_ **[A/N I watched that movie. SOOO NOT scary! It was so lame!! But most people found it scary, so I thought I should use it. I was thinking for the sleepover movie to be Exorcist(that one is not scary either) but the gang didn't seem that type of people] **Pshh, that movie isn't even scary. But anything is better that Twilight. "K," I agreed grudgingly. "No way!" Julie exclaimed. "Yea! I heard it was bad," Gwen added unconvincingly. "Yea? I bet you're just _scared_. Chicken!" I yelled. "Fine, I'll watch it." Gwen agreed nervously. Julie looked shocked. "It's ok", Ben whispered. Ben and Julie both sat on the couch taking up all the space. That left the loveseat **(A single seat kind of thing) **for me and Gwen. "Oooohh" Ben giggled. I glared and put the movie in. Most of the movie I zoned out, hugging Gwen when she grabbed at my arm or screamed. Some of the time I stared at Gwen. Alright, _the whole _time. The closing credits started. "Gwen, the movie is over," I whispered. She was still sitting in my lap, clutching me tightly, and squeezing her eyes shut. Not that I minded, but it would save her embarrasment. Julie was the same way with Ben. Ewwww.......

**Gwen POV**

I opened my eyes. "I'm gonna have nightmares forever," I groaned. Kevin tapped me lightly on my shoulder. I screamed, and almost fell out of the seat. I blushed. **(Thats how my friend acted for WEEKS after watching that movie! It was hilarious! Well, it was her fault for agreeing to the movie. Sorry if you are reading this, I couldn't help saying this, PV (her initials). You know who you are. Lol) **

"Lets do something else!" Ben suggested. "What?" Julie yawned.

_1 hour later, after having no ideas (It is Midnight)_

"I GOT IT!!!" Ben screeched. I jumped awake. I must have been dozing off. "Truth or Dare," he asked Kevin, a glint in his eyes. "Ok, DARE," Kevin said. I gulped. I did not like that look in Ben's eyes.

Ben smirked. "Fine Kevin, I dare you too..."

REVIEW, giving me your idea for the dare.

* * *

**Hey! I have a funny idea for the dare, but I want to hear your ideas first. I bet I will use ALL of them! They are going to be playing all night. Now, any dare is ok. Funny! I need atleast 5 SUGGESTIONS for the dare to continue. Or I won't. Thanks,**

**~Mk**

**P.S. REVIEW and tell me YOUR DARE!!!!!**

**And don't tell me that Ben should dare Kevin to kiss Gwen, that is NOT original! Or ask her out for that matter.**

**REVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEW**

**thanks**

**or I WILL COME AFTER YOU AND BURN YOU AND FEED YOU VAMPIRES AND WEREWOLVES AFTER BURNING YOU!! AND I WILL NOT REGRET IT!!! Sorry, I am a Twilight fanatic too.**

**REVIEW!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! I got 10 Reviews!! Yay!!! For the next one I want a total of 15, along with your suggestions. I loved your suggestions! They were hilarious! Most of them centered around the same thing. Kevin's Car. *MWHAAAHAHAHAHA* *evil laugh* *hint hint* *audience chuckles nervously*. So enjoy! AND REVIEW! **

**Disclaimer: **

**Kevin, Gwen, and Ben: SAY IT!**

**Me: NO!!!**

**Kevin absorbes steel, Gwen collects up her manna, and Ben turns into Humongousaur(spelt it wrong)**

**Kevin, Gwen, and Ben: What about now?**

**Me: Nope.**

***Kevin charges at me***

**Me: *Thinks fast* Kevin, did you know that Gwen wrote 'I love Kevin Levin' thousand times in her diary? You should of seen the other things that she writes**

**Kevin gets distracted, and Gwen blushes. **

**Kevin: Is that true Gwen?**

**Gwen: *mutters* Yes**

**Kevin: Awww.....*Goes up to Gwen and Kisses her***

***Gwen startes making out full blown with him right there***

**Me and Ben: EWWWW!!! GO GET A ROOM!!!!! GOD!!**

**Me: Sorry Ben and you two lovers, I need to continue my fanfic or the readers will kill me. And I still have to make a Twilight fanfic, If I don't then Edward won't turn me in to a vampire.**

**Ben:..... *Gwen and Kevin still kissing.***

**few minutes later**

***Gwen and Kevin's kisses get R-rated***

**Me: EWWWWW IM OUTTA HERE!!! And I never said what you wanted me to say in the first place. lol.**

**Ben: YOU B-**

**I run off.**

**I OWN BEN 10!!!**

**Heck, that was long. Now I better get to the story and stop boring you**

"Ok Kevin, I dare you to paint your car hot pink, spray paint "Gwen Tennyson and Kevin Levin had 'fun' last night" on the side in dark red paint, and then drive around the whole town. Oh yea, and you have to keep it like that for _1 month_. And you have to drive it. And the paint has to be permanent. And you cannot beat me up, torture me, or cause me any discomfort for this, and we have to do it now." Ben finished satisfied. **(Me: God Ben, your more evil than I gave you credit for. That is seriously hardcore...)** Kevin's face had drained in horror. Gwen had a similar expression on her face. Ben grinned. "Let's go!" he said. Seeing that Gwen and Kevin were frozen at spot, he turned into Swampfire. Using some vines, he bound Kevin and Gwen together and dragged them toward the car, ignoring their struggles. Julie followed, trying not to crack up but failing miserably. Ignoring Gwen and Kevin's struggles against the vines, Swampfire said, "It's a dare, Kevin. Now, you wouldn't want me to tell anyone Kevin Levin is a chicken, would you?" Kevin stopped struggling. "Fine! I'll do it!" he blurted out. Ben let them go. He chuckled. Gwen buried her face in her hands.

_------After getting in the car and going to the 24 hour paint shop---------_

"Um..." Kevin said to the painter man, unable to give the end to his car. "Hi, we would like the car painted hot pink, and the words 'Gwen Tennyson and Kevin Levin had 'fun' last night' on the side in red paint," Ben finished, grinning hugely. The man sighed. "Stupid daredevil teenagers," he muttered irritably. He took Kevin's car into the paint room. Gwen looked like she would never look up again, and Kevin looked just plain dangerous.

_------After car is painted-----  
_

Kevin and the rest got in the car. Gwen and Kevin gasped. It looked TERRIBLE! Gwen moaned and hid her face again. "Let's go!" Ben said with a smirk. On the way home, all the passerbys were watching and laughing. At the stoplight, some of the dangerous looking ones walked up to the car and knocked on Kevin's window. After several threats from Ben, Kevin opened it. "You finally did 'it', did ya Levin! Great! Who's the girl? And how much money did you get for it? Or was it a boy? Nah, knowing you it would be a girl. Did you do it from the front or from the back?" the gang leader asked. "Shut the hell up! I didn't do anything!" Kevin snarled. "Riiight. Nice color choice. That is probably why I thought you were gay for a second." the leader said, smirking. Kevin rolled up the window in his face.

_-----At their house---------_

"So, _Julie_, dare or _dare_?" Kevin snarled, with an evil look in his eye. "Truth," she said confidentaly. "Ha! Fell right in to the trap!" he exclaimed. Her confident look faded. She looked at Gwen for support. Gwen shrugged, still mad at Ben. "Fine," she said. "Ok, what is the worst thing you thought about you and Ben?" Kevin asked. She looked at him in horror. "No WAY! I am NOT telling you that!" she said angrily. "It's a truth," Kevin smirked. "Fine. I dreamt me and Ben were doing 'it'. And then we did it for a really long time. And we got married and had 2 kids." she blurted out. "Did you dream the 'details'?" Kevin asked. Julie nodded and blushed. Ben grinned. "It's ok, Julie. I dream that too," he said. Julie's face fell into a devious smirk. "Ok Gwen, Truth or Dare,"

* * *

**Sorry, I couldn't think of a good dare for Julie. I need ideas for Gwen, now. I don't want classic dares, but I want ones that Gwen and Kevin would be EXTREMELY embarresed with. SO SUGGEST YOUR GWEVIN DARES NOW!!!! Sorry this was short, but I couldn't think of anything else. Read my other story if you want to read something good. I'm making three new stories, so look out for them. The one that I am going to post today is "Alien X Revealed". Read it for the summary. And I am updating "Unknown", so RR that. AND REVIEW! OR I WILL BITE YOU! AND news for authors who need ideas, I have thousands of ideas, so ask me if you have WB. AND REVIEw**

**Kevin: YOU B-*says every cuss word in the book* WHY DID YOU DO THAT TO MY CAR!!**

**Gwen: SERIOUSLY!!!! I AM GONNA KILL YOU!!!**

**Me: Calm down! It was Ben's idea!**

**Kevin: BUT YOU WROTE IT! ARGH! I AM GOING TO DESTROY YOU!!!**

**Ben: And you never said, "I don't own Ben 10!" !! You are supposed to! Or you will get sued!!**

**Me: Nah, Nobody knows me enough to do that. Oh crap. *runs away from fuming Gwen and Kevin***

**Me: See you *pant* later! *gasps* And Review! *goes on running* TAXI!!!**

**Taxi picks me up. "AND REVIEWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!"**

**"REVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEW**

**REVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEW**

REVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEW

REVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEW

REVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEW

**oK REVIEW ALREADY!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclamer: I don't own anything. I suck. *dies***

**Hey everyone! Its TEAMJakeward101 here. I AM NOW ACCEPTING BETA REQUESTS! I WANNA BETA UR STORY!!! I got, erm, how many reviews? YA! I got 25 Reviews! *dances like an idiot* ok i'll stop now. READ MY OTHER STORIES! REVENGE IS COLD: IT CAN KILL, AND ALIEN X REVEALED! So here is the next chapter MWAHAHAHAHA!! ok that was weird...**

**Gwen: *shuffles nervously* What are you going to make me do?**

**Me: You'll see. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!**

**Kevin: How is she supposed to feel reassured if you evil laugh all the time?**

**Me: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!**

**Kevin and Gwen: BEN!**

**Ben: Yea?**

**Kevin: Little help here! You know, crazy author, intent on torturing us in every fanfic of hers, ect.! Oh screw it. *pulls out cellphone and presses 1 on speedial***

**Voice on phone: Hello, this is the mental hospital for Fanfiction Authors, how may I help you?**

**ME: YOU HAD THE MENTAL HOSPITAL ON SPEED DIAL!**

**Ben: Eh, we had to be prepared...**

**Me: YOU KNEW ABOUT THE SPEEDIAL THE WHOLE TIME!**

***Ben and Gwen nod***

**Me: *thinks fast before mental fanfiction hospital takes me away* Hey Gwen! Have you ever seen Kevin's boxers?**

***Gwen and Kevin blush***

**Kevin: Hey! You had no right to sneak up on me when I was sleeping! I only wear boxers when I sleep! *cellphone lies there forgotten***

**Me: Lol, but what about those other clothes around the room.**

**Kevin: I never clean up! **

**Me: So you leave your underwear all over the floor?**

**Kevin: YOU shouldn't have been in my house at 4 o'clock in the morning!**

**Me: I saw your recipt for the personal clothes store *snickers***

**Kevin: *blushes* Uh, erm, what recipt? *twiches***

**Me: Ok! I'll just blurt it out! Kevin had Gwen's name written on all of his boxers! The boxers were black and the writing was pink! There were so many hearts with Gwen written in them-**

**Kevin: ARRGHHHHHH!!!!! I HATE YOU!!!**

**Gwen: *blushes* I don't think it is true.**

**Me: I'll prove it. Kevin, Take off your pants.**

**Kevin: HELL no!**

**Me: Ok, I DARE you to! (Kevin never backs down from dares. lol!)**

**Kevin: Screw you! *takes off pants while Ben and Gwen look away***

**Me: Aha! Told you!**

***Gwen takes a peek and blushes***

**Gwen: *in a tiny voice* I think that is kind of sweet...**

**Kevin: Nah, you're just saying that to laugh at me. :(**

**Gwen: Kevin, I would never laugh at you. I think, no, I KNOW you are the most smartest, kindest, and sweetest person I have ever liked. Don't ever think bad about yourself. **

**Kevin: Aw....*kisses Gwen***

***turns in to a heated make-out session***

**Me: GUYS! THIS IS A HUMOR FIC! NOT A MAKING OUT DRAMA ONE!**

**Kevin and Gwen: Eh, sorry!**

**Kevin: *mutters* not really**

**Me: I heard that. I am so going to make your life much more miserable....*evil face* MWAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAA!!!!!!**

**Kevin: Damn...**

* * *

**Gwen POV**

"Okay Gwen, Truth or Dare?" Julie said with a devious smirk. I gulped. "Um...Dare?" I asked hesitantly. Julie grinned. Uh oh. I was beginning to regret this already...

"I dare you to take your diary and read it out loud. All of it. Sitting on Kevin's lap. " She smirked. Crap! No WAY! They are NOT going to read my diary! It has-ahem-personal matters in it! "No," I said confidentaly. "Since you won't read it, I will Julie said, holding up my blue and pink diary. She pushed me into Kevin's lap. I hid my face in my hands. This was going to be embarrasing...

**(The diary stuff is in italics)**

_"Dear Diary," _she read. _"Today Ben came to me asking me advice for the Omnitrix. I wasn't sure what to say, and before I had even decided, a plumber had tried to attack us. Eventually the misunderstanding was cleared and we set out to find Grandpa Max. The magister took us to an illegal tech deal, believing that we will find something there. We ran up against Kevin. Yes, Kevin Levin! He is now a 16 year old human. Something about him has changed, making me like him. Well, his personality has changed a little. He seems to care about me. I don't know what is wrong with me. I just couldn't stop looking at him! Now that he offered to work with us, things are going to be pretty weird. But, it is not that. Don't think I'm weird or anything, but I think I have a crush on him! Love, Gwen." _Julie snickered. "I think I am starting to crush on him!" she imitated in a sing-songy voice. I moaned and hid my face in a pillow, letting everyone crack up-exept for Kevin that is. "I knew you couldn't resist my rougish charm," Kevin smirked. I groaned. Julie continued:

_Dear Diary,_

_Today Kevin offered to fix up the rust-bucket, since he is really good at cars and other mechanics. He knows a lot about Alien Tech too. I wonder how he learnt all that...But to Ben's surprise, Kevin ran off to trade the Rust Bucket for some other Tech with a guy named Argit. I should have been angry, but for some reason, I didn't even care! Heck, I just kept looking at how cool his get-away was! But Ben was REALLY pissed. He started acting extremely rude to Kevin, even when Kevin offered to help find the Rust bucket! Ben should have been nicer. The one thing that really hurt me though, is when he walked off after the argument. I was almost in tears, but I felt better later when I found out he was just faking. Kevin tried to get a holoviewer from Volcanis. But, Volcanis double crossed Kevin! He wanted to make Kevin absorb rare gems, and cut the rare gems off and sell them! When I saw Kevin there helpless and cuffed (I don't think he could move either way, even if he wanted to), I somehow used my powers to get him back. The look that I saw in his eyes was heartbreaking. It was a mixture of sorrow and regret, and something else that I couldn't place. Anyway, when I freed him, he hugged me! I hugged him back, and helped him up. I really like him. After that, we found out that the holoviewer was from Grandpa, telling us to form a team. Well, we already have a strong one. Me, Kevin, and Ben._

"That was a good entry," Julie said amazed. "Read more!" Ben shouted eagerly. Okay, that's fine Ben. No smoothies for you. Julie read the rest of my diary out loud, everything from our first meeting of Morningstar to the big Highbreed war to my fantasies about me and Kevin getting married and having children. I just hid in the pillow at embarrasing moments. Especially some of the family fantasies. Thank god I didn't go into specifics. It was embarrasing either way.

"Ya want our kid to be Devlin, eh?" Kevin said seriously, a hint of a smirk on his face. "Gwen and Kevin sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G," Julie and Ben began in a sing-song voice. Then they started embarrasing me more like this: " First Gwen and Kevin sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G. Next Gwen and Kevin sitting in a tree W-A-L-K-I-N-G down an aisle. Finally Gwen and Kevin sitting in a tree, F-U-C-"

"JULIE! BEN! STOP! Who told you to read my diary in the first place! Stop! I'm sick of you making fun of what I wrote. I love Kevin! Get over it! If you are going to act like this for the rest of this damn sleepover, then I'm leaving!" I screeched. I jumped off Kevin's lap and ran downstairs. Yanking the door open, I ran outside, never wanting to stop.

**Julie POV**

I watched Gwen run out in shock. I never knew she would react like this! Hearing the door slam, I got up, ready to go get her. Ben put a hand on my shoulder. "Let her have some air outside. She should calm down," Ben replied, ashamed of himself. We sat their shamefully and began to wait.

**Gwen POV**

I kept running, until I felt my lungs getting ready to tear out. I looked around. I was in some kind of area with abandoned buildings and shopped. A cold wind blew past me. I shivered. Man, I was lost. I looked around, ready to retrace my steps. As I wiped the hair out of my face, I noticed wetness near my eyes. I didn't want to EVER see those three's faces again. I wiped my eyes and nose on my sleeve, shuffling through my contact numbers on my cellphone to call them to pick me up. Suddenly, I felt a grimy hand on my shoulder. "Where are ya going, pretty?" a cackling voice asked. I turned around in shock. To my surprise, there were about ten men who were extremely well built and menancing looking. The leader approached me and tried to put an arm around my waist. I pushed him away. "Stay away from me," I said warningly. Another one tried to grab my wrist. Punching him in his face, I tried to get away from them. The leader grabbed my hands and held them above my head. "Fiesty, eh? We need to teach her how a womens body _should _be used!" I froze in horror. They were going to rape me.

**Ben POV**

"She should be coming in a few minutes. Why don't we continue our game," I asked hesitantly. Julie nodded. Kevin stayed silent. "I'll take her place. Okay Kevin, Truth or Dare?" I asked mischeiviously. "Dare," he said unintrestedly. I frowned. This was nothing like Kevin. "Um, I dare you to kiss the first girl you see tommorrow?" I said, looking at him closely. His face was blank. Suddenly, he stood up. "I'm going and looking for Gwen. You two continue." he said blankly. I shrugged.

**Kevin POV**

I was getting worried. Gwen had disappeared a while ago! I started my car and looked out of the window. I smiled. Her footsteps hadn't been covered. I followed her footsteps at a low speed, not wanting to accidentaly run over her.

**Ben POV**

"He's always worried about her. Let's play would you rather!" I said. I mean, what's to lose? Julie nodded. "Okay, Julie, would you rather make out with Robert Pattinson or Taylor Lautner" I asked. **(Edward or Jacob, in simpler terms, TOTALLY Taylor Lautner 4 me!) **I was nervous of her answer. I mean, either way, I would be jealous. "You," Julie replied to my surprise. I turned red. "Erm...um..eh..." I stuttered, not sure what to say. At that moment I realized how close together we were. I grabbed her chin, and moved in for a kiss. She responded with as much enthusiasm, letting us roll onto the couch. I ran my tounge on her lower lip, begging for entrance. She obliged, and let out a moan. I kissed her back blissfully. This was going to be a fun night.

* * *

**This didn't turn out the way I wanted or expected it to. Oh well, I wanted to make this a humor fic, but my weird mind said otherwise. And the Gwen thing is in another story (the main theme of that) but NOBODY *AHEM* NOBODY EVER reviewed on my other fics! AHHH!! My best stories are 'Revenge is Cold...It can kill' and 'Unknown'. Personally, I like the first one better. Now something to think about until the next chapter:**

**Ben and Julie now have no idea of the trouble Gwen is in. Will Kevin reach Gwen in time? Or will it be _too late_...**

**Oooh! CLIFFIE! And I added a Benlie moment for some fans, but Don't worry! There will be much more Gwevin if you want! Just review and tell me what kind of moments you want. Reviews make me update! *hint hint***

**AND I LUV TAYLOR LAUTNER!**

**Ben and Julie: Thanks! We really enjoyed that last part of the story!**

**Me: Pshh, I felt bored.**

**That would be funny if Man of Action actually read fanfiction! Lol! **

**And if you LOVE Taylor Lautner (Jacob Black in Twilight) then review! Review anyway! Did anyone see his six-pack? *drool***

**Okay! REVIEW!! OR DIE!!!! **

**REVIEW!!!!! OR GWEN WILL DIE!**

**Taylor Lautner: Umm...Why are you talking about me?**

**Me: OMG OMG OMG!!!!!!!!!!!!!! CAN I HAVE UR AUTOGRAPH!!!! *Jumps up and down like an idiot***

**Taylor Lautner: Eh, sure.**

**Me: YAYAYAYAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I LOVEE U!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Julie: This is how Ben acts after smoothies.**

**Me: YAYAY!!!!!!! I GOT THE AUTOGRAPH!!!!!!!! *dies***

**Taylor Lautner: Fan girls are weird. *eye roll* *Walkes away***

**Me: *comes back to life* NO!!!!!!!!!!! DONT GO!!!!!!!**

**Julie: I thought you were dead?!**

**Me: Duuuhhhh, I'm a vampire!**

**And If you review, I will not kill you! simple as that!**

**Ben: *snorts* Simple.**

**Me: AHHH!!!*kills everyone and turns Taylor Lautner into a vampire***

**Me: YAY! We can be 2gether!**

**Taylor Lautner: AHHH!!! VAMPIRE BLOOD IS POISON FOR WEREWOLFS!! AHHHH!**

**Me: Oops. *shrugs***

* * *

**Gwen POV**

Review or I will not update!


	4. Chapter 4

**YAY!!!!! *Does a retarded happy dance* I GOT 40 REVIEWS! You guys make me feel so loved…**

**Now you can kill me, since I have not updated since the dinosaurs died out. It's not my fault! School is EVIL!!! Now, I reeeeaallllyy wanted this story to be funny, but now this took on a darker note. I can't change it; It's like I want to, but I don't want too. Weird, eh? Okay, I'll make it up to you. If Gwen doesn't die, which she might *hint*, I will let the group have another go at Truth or Dare. Or how about Spin the Bottle? Or Would you rather? VOTE!**

**And if I don't update, and it is because of school, you can burn it down.**

**Ben: First sign of criminal tendencies. Talkes about arson….**

**Me: HEY! You stole that from that stupid Health class the school is making me take online! Why are you taking it?**

**Ben: We all are.**

**Me: EVEN KEVIN?!?!?!?**

**Ben: Yep.**

**Me: EWWWWW!!!!! Poor students and teacher…Hey, Kevin goes to school?**

**Ben: Nope. But Gwen got him to enroll online into the class. Get this, you don't need to go to school to go to that class!**

**Me: And WHY are you taking it? Perverts….**

**Kevin: Hey! We are not that bad! The first couple units are boring, but then it starts to get cool…**

**Me: EWW! The rest of the units are about—ahem—Parenthood! Do you know what that means?!**

**Kevin: Yep! It means s-**

**Me: SHUT UP! YOU ARE SOOO SICK!**

**Kevin: And guess what? There is this project where you have to take care of an e-baby with a girl! And the girl is the mom! Guess what "wife" I got!**

**Me: Ben? *sarcasm***

**Kevin: And you call ME retarded. EWWW!!!! **

**Me: Fine, I know you hate Ben. Proof that Bevin fics are retarded. Who did you get?**

**Kevin: GWEN!!! YAY!!!!**

**Me: How surprising *sarcasm* Hey, read a fanfic called Interviews. It should be put up in a while. It's about all of Alien force getting interviewed. And you ask the questions! WARN**

**Did you know most of my school friends read fanfiction? And they read MY story?!?! WEIRD!**

**Gwen: Totally…**

**Ben: Yea, they must think you are perverted in some of your fics…**

**Me: HEY! I add a nice moment between you and Julie, and this is what you do to me?! Okay, the Benlie moments are SO out of the window.**

**Ben and Julie: SORRRYYY!!!!!!**

**Me: Not accepting. Ooohhh! Some one is coming! Look, in the distance!**

**--Someone comes—**

**Me: #$#$!%#$%&%!#$^!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Its VILGAX! RUNNN!!!!!!!**

**Gwen, Ben, and Kevin: Chicken…**

**Me: NO! I'm not scared of HIM! I'm scared of what he will make me say!**

***Vilgax grabs me and squishes me through those cool claw things***

**Vilgax: SAY IT!!**

**Me: NO!**

**Vilgax: *squeezes harder***

**Me: *choke***

**Me: *Brilliant idea***

**Kevin: (Not really)**

**Me: *ahem* Hey! Let's make up nicknames! Okay, Ben can be Benjy,**

**Ben: HEY!**

**Me: Gwen can be Gwenny,**

**Gwen: HEY!!**

**Me: Julie can be Jules,**

**Julie: NO WAY!**

**Me: And Kevin can be Kevvy,**

**Kevin: HELL NO!**

**Me: Vilgax can be Vil-Pickle**

**Vilgax: WTF!**

**Me: What? I got it from "Dil-pickle" Darkstar can be—**

**Vilgax, Ben, Kevin, Gwen, Julie, and Darkstar (Where did he come from?): SHUT THE F*** UP!!!**

**Me: Wow! Vilgax actually agreed with Ben on something! And Kevin agreed with Ben! And where the heck did Darkstar come from?!**

**Darkstar: I had been eavesdropping…**

**Me: WTF!!! And I didn't notice!!! *dies***

**Ben: Talking about dying. A important sign of Depression, which can lead to suicide. Needs to be urgently prevented—**

**Me: #$%#$%#$%$#!!!!!!!**

**Kevin: HEY! That was MY cuss word combination!**

**Me: What can I say! I am a copycat**

***Kevin gets on computer***

**Me: I do not own Ben 10, Kevin, or anything or anybody that I mention in this story. I only own my stupid ideas that nobody likes or reads.**

**Real Me: HEY!!! GET OF MY COMPUTER!!!! How did you hack in?**

**Kevin: Gwen….**

**Me: I should have known. GWEN!! You shall die in this chapter!**

**Me: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!**

**HAHAHAHAHAHAHA-- ----**

**Ben: There she goes again…**

**REVIEW!**

* * *

Gwen POV

"Stay away from me," I rasped. I was terrified out of my wits. Two of the men held my legs down, one held my arms, one held me in place, and the other ran his hands across my body. "Stop!" I screamed, trashing violently. The one that was feeling me laughed. "My name's Dan. An' I don't take shit from nobody," Dan laughed. He started to unbutton his jeans, and stopped. "You first," he smirked. He ran his hands under my shirt and felt me **(you know what I mean, I don't want to make this M) **He slowly pulled my shirt off, leaving me there in my spaghetti strap t-shirt and undershirt **(The real word is too gross!) **He slid my pants off, leaving me in my short shorts, which completely covered my underwear. "Phew! Some one layered today!" He said angrily. "KEVIN!" I screamed hysterically, tears running down my face. I knew I was never going to make it…

Kevin POV

**(WTF KEVIN!! SLOWPOKE!!!! #$#$#$%!!!!)**

Kevin POV

I started going full speed. I had a bad intuition, but I wasn't sure what it was. I just knew something bad was going to happen if I did not hurry. I scanned the distance and saw couple of men standing there, holding something down. I squinted, and saw a flash of red. No. It couldn't be! I revved up full speed and skidded as close as I could without running over them. And there it was. About 5 men holding Gwen down, and one man touching her. I felt red hot anger flow through me. I got out of the car, and ran over to them. "LET HER GO!!!" I screamed. Gwen looked up in relief. "Ha! The wimp wants to fight us! Mark, Drew, hold the girl down." The biggest one walked over to me and snickered. Absorbing concrete, I knocked him out with a huge punch. Glaring menacingly, I punched all the men there out of their wits. **(Yay! Go Kevvy go!) **

**Nobody POV**

"He's winning. We gotta get her out of here," one of Dan's friends muttered. Gwen trashed violently in his arms. "This should hold 'er," he muttered, covering her face with a piece of clothing. **(Chloroform; I think that is what it is called) **Gwen slowly stopped trashing, and drifted into unconsciousness. The men smiled and dragged her behind a tree. And Kevin had no idea…

* * *

****

AHHH! KEVIN! YOU ARE RETARDED!!!

**Sorry, lost my temper on him. WHAT AN IDIOT! Gwen's DYING for god's sake! HURRY UP!!! YOU A-HOLE…..**

**I got the chloroform idea from a book**

**I just want to tell you some good stories by me:**

**--Revenge can Be Cold…It can Kill**

**--Truth or Dare…Wait, this IS that story. Stupid me…never mind…**

**--Unknown**

**--Brighlight (My only Twilight Fic)**

**And that is all I can think of. Too much school homework…ughh! AND I have to do that dumb health class. That the Alien Force retards are taking…**

**Ben: DON'T CALL ME A RETARD!!!**

**Me: Why not? Isn't it true?**

**Ben: AHAHAHAHAHA!!!!**

**Me: Um…..**

**----**_**few minutes later----**_

**Ben: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAH!!!! HYPER CHONDRIA!!!!**

**Me: Isn't it 'Mitochondria'? Ben, are you okay?**

**Gwen: Don't worry. One sec…**

**Gwen: Ben, did you have smoothies just now?**

**Me: Yea, I saw him drink about 99 cups. Why?**

**Gwen: That explains it. Sugar rush…**

**Me: Weird…**

**Kevin: Hey? Why are you talking about yourself?**

**Me: Huh?**

**Kevin: Well, you said weird, and I thought you were talking about yourself…*drifts off uncertainly***

**Me: HOW RUDE!! JUST BECAUSE I SAY 'WEIRD' DOES NOT MEAN I AM WEIRD! *KILLS KEVIN* YOU ARE SUCH AN EVIL PERSON!!!!! *suddenly starts bouncing off walls***

**Kevin: Did she take her medicine this morning?**

**Me: I do NOT take medicine. It was Ben's fault. He made me drink smoothies. Nectarine and Chocolate do taste bad…But Mint Chocolate tastes yummy…**

**Julie: Should it bother me that my boyfriend is addicted to Chili Fries and Smoothies?**

**Ben, Gwen, Me, and Kevin: Yes.**

**Me: Hey Ben? Where did you come from?**

**Ben: The doctor.**

**Me: Care to explain?**

**Ben: Too much sugar in my blood. I had to get transfusions, and then some nurse vomited at the sight of the blood. She must have been new. And get this, once she vomited and fainted, I got grossed out, and vomited too. Blech…**

**Me: ROFLMFAO!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Julie: It's not funny! Are you okay Ben?**

**Me: Awwwww…… young love…..**

***Everyone gives me weird looks***

**Taylor Lautner: Hi.**

**Me: AHHHH!!!!!!*scream**faint**die***

**Gwen: Ummm, may we help you?**

**Taylor Lautner: Yea, I just wanted to talk with the fan who had posted 23542352 comments on my blog in 10 minutes, send me 34542 emails in that time, and had given me 354 calls on my home phone, and 2345 calls on my cell-phone. All in 10 minutes. She repeated that pattern for 1 hour. Naturally, I am slightly irked. **

**Me: *pops back up* Really? You read them? Did you listen to any messages?**

**Taylor Lautner: Yep. **

**Me: OMGEEEE!!!!! **

**Tom Felton: This makes me feel unloved. I got 23542352 comments on my blog, 34542 emails, 354 calls on my home phone, and only 2344 calls on my cell-phone! That is one less then Taylor! So biased…**

**Me: What? He acts Jacob Black in Twilight and you act Draco Malfoy in Harry Potter. I loved him in Twilight, New Moon, and Cheaper by the Dozen 2, but I only really loved you in the 6****th**** Harry Potter movie. You didn't really show up in the others, and you were not really hot until now. ******** sorry…**

**Tom Felton: But you love me now, right?**

**Me: TOTALLY**

**OKAY! Time for Would you rather!**

**Ben: Gwen, would you rather kiss Kevin or say hi to that blonde pervert in your prep-school?**

**Gwen: Totally kiss Kevin.**

**Ben: Truth-Would you kiss Kevin either way?**

**Gwen: *blush* Yep…**

**Me: Aww…..**

**Me: Hey! Where are you guys in that health class?**

**Kevin: Chapter 12 (last chapter)**

**Me: WHAT?**

**Kevin: I copied Gwen in the boring chapters, but I liked the cool chapters.**

**Me: And judging by your definition of cool, ugh.**

**Kevin: Hey! You should have seen the magazines I used to find in trash cans in New York city! Some were News, some were Advice, and my favorite were the ones that featured nak-**

**Everyone: EWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Me: *changes subject* So Gwen is finished?**

***Kevin nods***

**Me: What about Ben and Julie?**

**Gwen: They are still on chapter 1**

**Me: HAHA! I am on Chapter 3! In their faces!**

**Sorry for making such a retarded authors note.**

**Kevin: I agree there.**

**READ MY NEW STORY: INTERVIEWS!**

**Love yall!**

**New scaling:**

**0-2 reviews: No chappie : (**

**3-5 reviews: Short chapter :/**

**6-8 reviews: Long chapter :|**

**8-10 reviews: Looonngg chapter :)**

**10 or more reviews: LOOOOONNNNNGGG Awesomeful chapter!!! :D**

**Your choice! Review! :D**

**Love yall,**

**~Mk**

**P.S. This chap was 1,853 words! And 8 pages in Word…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everybody! Sorry SOOOOOOOOOOO much for not updating in kajillionzilliongamillion years! I have so many reviews and I have not updated! AHHHH!!! You can kill me if you want.**

**Kevin: Really?** ***hopeful***

**Me: *glares* NO. The readers can.**

**Kevin: Meh, same thingies.**

**So, as a surprise (not really) I will be adding Benlie moments AND Gwevin moments! This should make some people happy! And I will try to shut up on the authors notes so I can add more story. I pledge that this chapter (not including my obnoxious ANs) will be longer than 500 words. **

**Thanks for staying with me. I will update MUCH more often now.**

* * *

**(P.S.) Gwen just got knocked out**

* * *

Kevin slammed his fists into the men, taking them down one by one. How dare they? NOBODY would hurt Gwen! NO ONE! Kevin kicked the unconsious bodies aside. "Gwen? GWEN?" Kevin panicked. She was nowhere in sight. A loud noise of a car starting rung throughout the trees. Kevin absorbed the rubber from his car tires and bounced over to the car. He bounced on the concrete, trying to catch up to the speeding car.

**Kevin POV**

I bounced near the shiny black corvette trying to keep up. I formulated a plan. If I made a big bounce of the concrete, I could land on the car! I braced myself and made the big bounce.

**Dave (Remember? The gang leader) POV**

I looked over my shoulder and saw Kevin Levin bouncing toward me. Yes, I knew his name, and secret. I worked for the Forever Knights and I wanted both of these two in the building alive. According to the King's orders atleast. But I just couldn't stand the Tennyson girl's body. It was just smoking. I pledged to myself that I would put it to use once we got to the headquarters. Suddenly, I heard a big BANG on the ceiling of the Forever Knights corvette. I snarled. That Levin idiot was smart. I had known his father Ethan. For a matter of fact, I know where he is now. I had trapped him, and I had made him continously absorb tandenite for my own wealth. How else could I be so rich? Maybe I could enslave this kid...Grabbing a tranquilizer, I pointed it towards the ceiling, randomly shooting up, hoping that one would hit the Levin kid.

**Kevin POV**

I narrowly avoided the shot. A tranquilizer. I snarled, tearing my way into the corvette. I fell on top of a man who was holding a tied-up Gwen in the back. He yelped, and tried to move over. I knocked him out with a steady punch. I turned around, ready to punch Dave. I gasped. He had a grip on Gwen's shoulders and was holding a gun to her head. "One move, and she dies," he calmly smirked. My eyes flared with anger. "Leave her out of this," I snarled. Dave smirked, and pressed the barrel against Gwen's head. I held my hands up in surrender. He gestured to a few of the men, smirking. One put energy cuffs around me, and chained me up. I growled, and whipped my head around. "Remember, her life," Dave said calmly. I glowered at him. One of the men hit me on the head, making my eyes water. "Show respect," he hissed. "I ain't showing any respect to him," I said cockily. He frowned, and pressed a knife to my throat. I stopped, my eyes wide. He smiled. "Just stay still," he whispered. "Just stay still,"

* * *

_Meanwhile_

**Ben POV**

I kissed Julie passionately. Kevin hadn't come back, but I didn't care. I was in heaven. I smoothed Julie's sides, and she pulled my shirt off. We broke away gasping. "Not-yet--," I gasped. "To early--only 15--what if you get pregnant," I said. Julie nodded. "I guess we have to settle for just making-out," she grinned coyly. I moaned, and pulled her up in my lap, kissing her passionately. This time, she took command. She smoothed my lips, begging for entrance. I smirked. What a sweetheart...We sat there kissing lustily, never wanting to stop. After a few minutes, my stomach growled. I broke away, glaring at it. Julie giggled.

"Time to get us some food," she giggled. I laughed. We pulled out some frozen spaghetti and put it in the microwave. After it was ready, we both at from the same bowl, holding hands. At the same time, we both slurped up the same noodle and and our lips met. "Like the Lady and the Tramp," Julie said softly. I smiled, agreeing with her. This was the best time I had ever had. God seemed to be on my side today. We both ate, staring in eachother's eyes lovingly. I loved Julie, with my fullest heart. She was my life, and I could never live without Julie, my light, my love.

* * *

**How sweet...EXCEPT FOR THE FACT GWEN AND KEVIN ARE GONNA DIE!!!!!!!!! You idiot! Ben!!!! Argh...I just have to wait until the next update to kill him, since I pledged to not blabber in this chapter. Until I update, read these (I just updated them)**

**Revenge can be Cold, It can kill**

**and **

**Interviews**

**And remember, my 60 reviewer for ANY of my stories will get sneak peeks of that story! And so will the 100th! If I get that many...:P**

**so REVIEW**

**Thankssizzles**

****

And tell me if you want more authors notes to go with the story. Sometimes they WILL be funny!


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everybody! This is TEAMJakeward101, signing on. After all the wonderful reviews telling me I am the best author ever,**

**Kevin: Yea, right.**

**ANYWAY, the 60th reviewer was Cristin Illusion!**

**CONGRATS!!!**

**Now, he/she gets sneak peeks of new chapters!**

**But, it is not late yet! **

**The 100th reviewer gets sneak peeks too! YAY for whoever that would be :P**

**So keep on REVIEWING**

**And, People said the lurve my authors note (YAY!) and that they think I am hilarious (Aww...*acts all proud*)**

**Kevin: Are you sure you are not exaggerating?**

**Me: Shut it. **

**These are my FAV websites! **

**1. !!!!!!!! Duhh.....**

**2. ! The MLIA's are HILARIOUS!**

**I read/look at these EVERY day!!**

**I wish I could update every day, but I have to get on my computer to do that. If I could update from my itouch I would do it every night**

**So....OOHHH!! I have an idea!! Let's play dare or dare!**

**Kevin: Dare or Dare?**

**Me: Yea...cuz there won't be funny chapters for a while in this story....I PROMISE to make it funny if they get out alive. IF they do. Cuz they might not survive....**

**Okay, I dare KEVIN to.....uh......need some ideas here!**

**Ben: I dare Kevin to make out with you for 1 minute!**

**Me: OMGOMGOMG!!!!YAYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!*dies of happiness***

**Kevin: NO! WTFFF!! #$%#$^%&%$&%$&%$&#$&!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Haha, too bad!**

***Me and Kevin make out for 1 minute***

**Kevin: EWW!!! *Goes and bleaches his mouth***

**Me: *sighs dreamily* That was fun! Let's do it again!**

**Kevin: NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**I dare BEN to....crap...running out of ideas....**

**I need ideas...:P**

**Okay, I will just tell you about my mediocre life! I have to do a Research paper about GENETICAL ENGINEERING in English!**

**My view on Genetic Engineering:**

**Gwenetic engineering...Wait, I typed gWenetic. Oops....**

**Ben: Haha, GWENetic!**

**Me: Shut up! Oh, I'll just shut up. I highly doubt anyone cares about my views on Genetic Engineering**

**My Sister's Keeper is about that subject though! That is why I chose it!**

**ANYWAY, I will shut up now.**

**Dwayne McDuffie dissed Bwen and Bevin on his website! HAHAHAHAAA! TAKE THAT BWEN AND BEVIN LOVERS!!!**

**He HIMSELF said Bwen and Bevin is retarded, and will NEVER happen, however hard Bwen and Bevin fans try.**

**My favorite quote in _Simple_ the new Ben 10 AF ep.**

**_Gwen: "Kevin, are you crying? Aww! You do have a heart!_**

**_Kevin: Yea. That's what poor people have instead of money._**

**ROFLMFAO!!! HILARIOUS!!! I love you, Kevin Levin....even though you are fictional**

**Kevin: No I am not!**

**Me: Suuuurreee....that's what YOU think! Anyway, KEVIN CRIED!! HAHAHA!!!!**

**Kevin: Only cuz I lost my money...**

**Me: Who cares. And the end was sad, when that Probity girl told Ben she had no home. *wipes away tear* and I was so happy *happy tears* when she found the money! I didn't get the left-hand-right-hand handshake thingy though. Ben is a Klutz! He broke the statue! ****Lolz....**

**OKAY, now for the story. How many times have I said that? Geezz......**

**And P.S.- Dave's name will be changed to James. DO NOT GET CONFUZZLED!**

**And as usual, I am copying the names of the antagonists (and some protagonists) from Twilight**

**Disclaimer: I am Paradox. Ben, Gwen, Kevin, and anyother charectar is not real. I am the only real one. And they are all robots that I operate! MWAHAHAHAAAa**

**I love Paradox, btw. I'm gonna add him in this story...**

**Shutting up....**

* * *

_"Just stay still...Just stay still." he said_

**Kevin POV**

I felt the cool blade press against my moist neck. It was quite soothing in a way; being cooled down from my hectic state. Yea, if I should be that lucky. If it wasn't a knife, I might actually have enjoyed it's feel.

"Still want to talk back?" James mocked, smirking at me. I glared at him, and aimed a kick toward his chest. Levins never back down. James yawned pointedly, and signaled one of the men to tie my feet too. Great. Just great. Now, there was no need for anyone to hold me, because I was chained to the seat. I put on the appearance of sulking, while I formulated a plan on how to escape.

After a while, the men started getting bored. To quench their boredom, they began taunting me for fun.

"Is your girlfriend still a virgin?" James questioned. I nodded, glaring at him. He laughed. "Great! I love them! They are so tight," James laughed. I growled at him and gave him a glare that would make him grateful that he was alive. He laughed it off, and kicked something near his legs. I squinted, trying to see what was near his legs. I saw a flash of red hair. SHIT! How could I be that retarded! I had forgotten about Gwen!

"Don't kick her!" I snarled at James. He grinned. He pulled the still-uncouncious Gwen up by her hair. I twitched about, trying to get free. One of the other men, called Alec, rolled his eyes. Gwen let out a soft whimper of pain, and her eyelids twitched. James pulled her up, and sat her beside me; technically between me and him. He put an arm around her shoulder, and watched me writh and threaten him, the whole while not being able to move. I sank back down, exhausted. He slapped Gwen's cheek, and I watched the red handprint rise. "Wake up, you bitch!" James snarled.

Gwen slowly stirred, blinking her eyes frantically at the surroundings. How weird it must be. Waking up to see your boyfriend---uh, I mean friend---tied up, many men around you, and yourself wearing only a spaghetti strap shirt with short-shorts....Poor Gwen. "Kevin?" she asked, bewildered. "Where are we?" I felt the cool blade of the knife on my neck again, so I pointedly looked at it. She growled, and her hands lit up with mana.

"BPT!" James yelled at one of the men, called Cauis. Cauis looked confused. "Bound, pin-down, and threaten," James said exasperatedly. Cauis sprung into action, and Gwen yelped. A few seconds later, she was bound and shackled just like me-right next to me too. "Who are you?" Gwen questioned them angrily. Hmm..I forgot to ask them! I must have been too angry at them...

"We are part of the Forever Knights. We have been instructed to bring you both to the headquarters alive," Caius said systematically.

"Why?" Gwen asked

Cauis slapped her, making her flinch. "Mind your own business," he yelled.

"This IS my business," I countered cockily.

James rolled his eyes. "Ugh…I thought I wouldn't have to use this, but I guess I do, since you won't shut up, Kevin Levin. Alec, hand me the shocker,"

The shocker? What's the shocker? I guess I would find out. Gwen peered curiously, trying to see what Alec was getting out. Well, she had a better view than me anyway. She gasped. "What?" I demanded. She shook her head, and tried to whisper something. "It is meant to-" James pounded her on her back, and Gwen cut off with a gasp of pain. I growled at him, not able to do anything.

Alec brought out a thin metal pole, about as long as a ruler, with a rubber handle. "Do you want to do the honors, Jane, my loving twin?" Alec asked one of the people wearing a cloak. Wait, Jane? That's a girl name! The knight pulled his cloak off. Wait. Jane was a girl! "A girl?" I said incredulously , looking at the tiny, blonde-hair-in-a-bun girl. She snarled. "Don't think I can't take you down," Jane yelled. I snickered.

Alec and Jane—the twins—glared at me, and Alec handed the metal rod to Jane. Jane smiled, and pressed the rod to my neck.

I twisted around violently, feeling the white-hot electric shocks pulse throughout my body. It was as if millions of white-hot knives were cutting me into pieces. I jerked violently, letting out an earsplitting scream. Some of the knights flinched, covering their ears. I tried to get away from the sadistic Jane, but I ended up rolling on the floor, writhing in agony. She pulled the rod back, and I lay there, breathing heavily, sweat pooling around my body. Gwen let out a sniff, and I painfully turned my eyes toward her. She had been crying.

"You must be strong to endure this without passing out. I guess we need another go," Jane said, smirking. I whimpered softly, squeezing my eyes shut. "Look at him! The tough Kevin Levin almost reduced to tears!" Jane mocked. I closed my eyes. She brought the rod of hell up to me, almost touching my cheek. I whimpered again. "Wimp," Jane scoffed in disgust. She handed the rod to her twin, Alec, and raised her foot, clad in a shiny, sharp black boot. She brought the boot down on my chest, hard. I yelped in pain, and felt my self slipping into unconsciousness. I gladly welcomed the dark, hoping it would take me forever.

* * *

**Whoa. That was…something.**

**Yea, Alec and Jane are twins, Cauis and James are both bad guys, and the names are from Twilight. I thought Jane would be a good torturer, because she can torture people with her powers in Twilight. Read the series before you read my stories, because I will have a kajillion Twilight references. I am such an original person at names! :D**

**Review! Or Kevin shall never return…**


	7. Chapter 7

Hey! This is The Kevin Levin, signing on. I have no freaking idea how TEAMJakeward manages to make such long author's notes, so I'm just going to start the dumb story. Okay...erm...What's this story about again?

**Gwen: *sigh* I have no idea, but TEAMJakeward typed the chapter ahead of time, and I hacked into her computer, so now I have the story.**

**Me: God, baby, you are so smart. I love you!**

***We start making out: FUN!***

**Ben: EW! I'm gonna go do something else....**

**Me: Like Julie?**

***audience: Oohhhhh, burn...not really....hehe....***

***akward and scattered laughing***

**Random 90 old lady: IT'S A SEX JOKE! BEN IS GOING TO SCREW JULIE! GET IT, OR SCREW OFF!!! *mutters* Goddamned naive children.**

**Audience: *silence***

**Ben: *silence***

**Me: Erm.........VERY akward moment there......**

**Gwen: I agree. Let's start the story**

**P.S. TEAMJakeward101 is already dead, because of author's poison, so you don't need to kill her for not updating. You can thank Xing Li, the inventor of Fanfiction for making author's poison, even though the poor dude had no idea that Vilgax hacked into his secret store room to poison TEAMJakeward. I repeat, Xing Li has nothing to do with killing TEAMJakeward, because it was Vilgax who poured the poison. So don't delete TEAMJakeward's account, because she might just murder me....**

**And to the reviewer for some other story of TEAMJakeward: I don't think TEAMJakeward cares that her AU's are in script format, so shoo.**

**And to the other revewer: TEAMJakeward doesn't care that you think her stories suck like shit. She writes for fun.**

* * *

Kevin woke up to the sound of steady beeping. "Wha--where--am--I," he stuttered, blinking his eyes to the dingy area. He felt something on his nose. As he lifted his hand---his very sore hand--to pull it off, a voice chimed from the floor.

"No, Kevin," Gwen smiled at him, glad that he had woken up. Kevin put his hand down, and looked at her. She was tied to a pillar, and obviously uncomfortable. "Where are we?" he asked. Gwen smiled again.

"Well, after _Jane_ hurt you," she said, saying Jane's name with contempt. "You passed out. When we got here, they tried to wake you up, but your pulse was dangerously slow and weak, so they hooked you up to heart moniters. It turns out you had 3 broken ribs, bruises every inch of your body, a concussion, blood loss, and many more injuries. They also hooked you up to an oxygen moniter, and the IV is your blood." she said weakly, trying to reassure him. Kevin took a close look at her. She was pale and sweaty, and her hair was matted to her head. Blood and sweat kept her hair in a big cluster, so it stuck to her skin. A small streak of dried blood ran across her face from a bloody gash at her hairline.

"G---G-wen" Kevin said hoarsely. He grimanced at his voice. He cleared is throat."Gwen. Are YOU okay"

Gwen smiled at him weakly. "Better than you," she said.

Both of them smiled at eachother, and Kevin gazed at her in worry. "How long have I been like this?"

"Three days."

"Three days! I've been out for three days? Did they feed you correctly?"

"Actually, I haven't eaten since the sleepover. And not much sleep either. I was waiting for you to wake up."

Kevin gasped. "Gwen! HOW THE HELL COULD THEY NOT FEED YOU! STUPID F{censored} BASTARDS!!!!"

Jane came out of the other room, wincing at his yelling. "Well, guess who's awake? Let me check if you are ready for part 2. Your stupid injuries were not part of the original lan," she smirked.

"He wouldn't have had any injuries if you hadn't hurt him, bitch!" Gwen yelled. Jane went over to where Gwen was tied, and slapped her, hard, on one cheek. A red mark rose from Gwen's face. Kevin yelled, outraged.

"Shut up, you bitch! If you don't obey orders again, we'll do what we did last time!"

Gwen gasped in horror, shaking her head. Kevin looked at Gwen, confused.

"Please--" Gwen begged, her eyes wide. Jane glared at her. "I never gave you permission to speak."

Gwen nodded, closing her mouth. Jane smirked, and walked over to Kevin. She checked a few monitors, and removed the needles and hookups from Kevin slowly. Kevin stretched, and attempted to get out. Jane sighed, and tied him down.

"I would use a taser, but you might have an heart attack because of your injuries." Gwen sighed happily. Atleast Kevin wouldn't get tasered. Jane dragged Kevin and undid the knots. A hulking man came in through the doorway.

"Aro," Jane said respectfully. Aro walked up to Kevin.

"Levin, we are going to make a deal with you. How much money in illegal alien tech do you have?"

"45 million," Kevin muttered, wincing at Gwen's shocked face.

"Give us all of it, and we let you, and the girl go."

"That's all?" Kevin asked delriously. If its the money they wanted, they could take it.

Aro smirked. "Yes,"

Kevin walked over, about to shake Aro's hand.

"Kevin, NO!" Gwen yelled. "It's a trap!" Jane kneed Gwen in the stomach, and stuck a big gag down Gwen's throat, not forgetting to dig her nails into Gwen's face. Gwen whimpered, shaking her head no.

"Gwen, I have to do it. To keep Jane from hurting you forever," Kevin grabbed Aro's hand. As soon as he did, he knew it was a big mistake.

* * *

**God! Did I not learn anything from the Vulkanis incident?! Review, with your comments and feedback.!!!**


	8. Author's Note

**Hey everyone. Sorry for not updating my stories in a looonnnnggg time. I have midterms that are about to happen (I'm still in school people), so I will not update for a while. Don't fear though! I should update before the end of January. Usually I just forget about updating. So, if you really want me to update, bug me with PMs. I check my email atleast 3 times a day. On my itouch.**

**God, I just wish I could update on my itouch! Life would be better!**

**So, until then, I want you guys to hang tight. Don't be upset at me. No death threats. Actually, scratch that last. Death threats are cool.**

**But before I update, here are a few matters of buisness that should be taken care of.**

**1. My forum. It is a RPG, and I only have 3 people, including me. I can go on the forum with my itouch, so that is good. So I want you guys to join so I know you did not die. **

**2. My story, Truth or Dare: Alien Force Style!. Okay, this seems selfish, I know, but can I have one more review? I hit hundred (Yay), and remember? Earlier I had promised that the 100th reviewer would get sneak peeks of chapters. But the crappy thing? The hundreth reviewer is anonymous. So the first one to review after that gets the sneak peeks. I know it is mean to ask for more, but it is so someone can get sneak peeks. **

**Btw, am I even spelling "sneak peeks" right?**

**3. Just a reminder for everyone, but the 100th reviewer for ANY of my stories gets free sneak peeks of the next chapter. Even before it is uploaded. And you know how long it takes me, so it is very likely that the sneak peek will be WAY before the chap is uploaded :)**

**4. PM me if you want to yell. If you hate me for not updating, voice it. If you love me *looks at everyone proudly*, then voice it. But remember, VOICE ON MY STORY AS A REVIEW BEFORE YOU SEND ME A PM!!!! Honestly, the more reviews I get, the more often I update. For example, Truth or Dare, the story with the highest amount of reviews, is number 1 on my updating list.**

**5. Be patient. I'm still in school. Sorry, but getting above 98's is more important than fanfiction. I do this for fun. Also keep in mind that I play violin and do dance. That kills my time, BIGTIME**

**6. Review. ^^^ Reviews make me update faster**

**So overall, do these things**

**1. Forum**

**2. Review on Truth or Dare: Alien Force style, so you get sneak peeks**

**3. 100th reviewer of ANY story gets sneak peeks**

**4. Review. Voice your opinions.**

**5. Be patient.**

**If you do these things, I guarentee that I will review faster.**

**Thanks so much,**

**TEAMJakeward101**


	9. Chapter Intrusion

**Hey everyone. This is TEAMJakeward101. I am fully aware that I have not updated in a few months, my forum has been dead, and I have practically been dead too. Well, I'm not dead. **

**This is going to be long, so to save your eyes, I will unbold it.**

These pass few months have been one of the most challenging times in my life. My best friend, who has practically been my sister all my life, committed suicide. Resultingly, I have withdrawn from many things I enjoyed, such as fanfiction. Many of you have probably noticed that I haven't reviewed (or read) a Ben 10 story in months. I sincerely apologize for all of this.

If anyone you have tried to distinguish my personality through my light writing, what you are thinking is most likely incorrect. In truth...I am not a bubbly, teenage girl who loves to squeal at the sight of hot actors. Well, I am a teenager, I do squeal at celebrities at times, but one thing you should know is that _I never cry_. Yes, this sounds unbelivebly fake and off topic, but I hope this lets you understand. When I am upset or emotionally disturbed, I draw back, and try to hide all my emotions by putting on a bubbly façade. The reason I am even saying this on fanfiction is that I trust my fanfiction friends to not go around and gossip about me, or roll their eyes, like people that I know in real life would. You guys are just unbelievable. I honestly don't know how much to thank you guys.

So, to sum it up, in the past few months, I have been "utterly cold and unreadable" as my mother put it. I swear, it took a lot of effort to get on fanfiction and tell everyone what happened to me. Truthfully, I still think I would have been emotionless for a lot longer (it is easier), but two things motivated me to draw back in. First of all, fanfiction. Fanfiction has truly kept me happiness when my friend passed on. Notice that I said I haven't read _Ben 10_ in a months. I have been reading fanfiction, sometimes light, but most of the time dark. Many of you will cheer; I got over Twilight the day I found out my friend cut herself to death. The sight of her blood tore me apart, and "gay sparkly vampires" aren't going to put me back together. Instead, I devoted my fanfiction reading to Harry Potter. I have loved Harry Potter ever since me and my best friend watched The Sorceror's stone together when we were in first grade. I still remember us, sitting together before our 11th birthdays (our birthdays are one day apart; Her's is August 30th, and mine is the 31st) waiting for a Hogwarts letter. She never really liked Twilight--she loved Harry Potter, and that reminds me of her. I used to love it to, but that had been shadowed for a while from Twilight. By the way, before I got obessed with Twilight, I used to absolutely _adore_ the pairing Draco/Hermione, just like my best friend. That is another thing that kept us giggling in the night in 8th grade--reading Dramione fics online. We both absolutely love Tom Felton. I still do. When she left me, I read Dramione every single day. Before she committed suicide, we loved to read the cute and funny ones that had "Head Girl, Head Boy" scenarios or something equally light and fluffy. I still read some of that time to time, but what really mesmerizes me is the darker fictions. I know I am sounding absolutely emo and goth, but you have not experienced some of the great fictions out there, even outside of fanfiction. Absolutely enthralling. This kept me together, and I am still reading Dramione.

The second, and probably most crucial help I recieved was from my best friend. Yes, she has moved on, but I know, I _just know,_ that she wouldn't let me be like this. She would have poked and prodded me until I was normal. I loved her like a sister. She cried with me, laughed with me, got in trouble with me, and kept me happy.

You might ask why I don't mention her name. I still cannot say her name, even today. If anyone mentions it, I lock myself in my room for days. My parents and friends have learned not to mention it. Even though I am typing now, I still cannot bring my fingers to type her name. I will not mention it. Besides, she wouldn't want her name mentioned. She wrote in the letter that she wants to be remembered for what she was, not what she did recently. I want to fufill, and have been fufilling all the requests in the letter she left in a place she knew only I would look.

A broken heart can hurt, but its the memories that kill you. The memories of us swinging in pre-school, her helping me up when I fell and got a bruise. The memories of us in 5th grade, anxious to go to the "big bad Middle School". The memories of us, sitting together on the sofa covered in blankets, waiting for our Hogwarts letters. The memories of us promising to stay friends forever. The memories of us graduating out of eighth grade, trying to delve into the mysteries of a teen girl's heart. We stay together always, and I will still be with her.

I knew something was wrong with her. She had become more emotional, and she would not tell me what. I still do not know what. Do you guys think...do you think she didn't trust me? I just wish I had been better. I wish I could have saved her. I knew she had not been acting normal recently. Too many tears had run down her cheek, too many times her heart looked broken, and she had too many fresh scars on her wrists for it to be simple accidents. Yet, she still kept smiling for me, for her parents, for school, and for the world.

The most painful part of missing someone is when all you can think of are the memories they left. Why? Cause that's the exact moment you will ask yourself, "Will those memories ever come back again?" No matter how badly your heart is broken, the world does not stop for your grief. I learned this. I constantly questioned myself, "Why are the birds still chirping? How can anyone smile anymore?" but, I realized, that the world is a cold, cruel place. Time never stops.

I will try to update from now on. For me, my best friend is alive in my heart, and we will cherish live together like we originally planned to. I will update, but I want to alter my writing a little. Light fics will still be written, but I want to try out songfics a little. I also want to write a little in the Draco/Hermione category. Thank you all for support; without you all, I would have as well committed suicide too, since I didn't have much to live for.

This situation has taught me a lot of things about my friend, and humanity in general. But, everyone, young and old, please remember, that just because her eyes don't tear doesn't mean her heart doesn't cry. And just because she comes off strong, doesn't mean there's nothing wrong.

_

* * *

_

_"Tired of these endless games,_

_Time to end the darkened day, _

_To raise the sword_

_To kill the light_

_Because there is no reason left to fight..."__  
_


	10. Chapter 8

**Hello, everyone. I'm updating because I was enlightened by watching The Final Battle, and I wanted to write about something I loved to take my mind off things. You know, we used to watch Ben 10 Alien Force together...she probably would have squealed when Gwen and Kevin kissed. I couldn't squeal, because of the memories associated with squealing, but my I smiled wider than I ever had for these pass months. It was like a blessing from Man of Action to help me feel better. Miracle.**

**To all the reviewers for the last chapter: Thank you so much for showing support. At first, I honestly expected people to blow it off in the reviews, and just pressure me to update more and more. I even expected a few to scorn me. But, you all proved my negative thoughts wrong. You provided true loving support, just like my best friend would have. Thank you. My gratitude is in words I cannot even verbalize. But, I am going to address every single one of you here:**

**Kidsota-The Freak Gamer: ****You didn't offend me at all. I am bad with words too. But, thank you so much for helping me realize that she cared.**

**Iliketacosxgirlfan:**** Losing a friend sucks, losing a best friend kills, but losing a best friend that was a sister to you is excruciating. Only false pity annoys me, because some people just say "Oh sweetie, I know how you feel", in reality when they don't. But...the way all of you just empathized with me...you all (this is to all reviewers) just made me know that none of your reviews were false pity. You gave me hope. Yes, this sounds unbelievably corny, but you all did.**

**Super-Midget-Ninja1990****: Yes, that is what I have begin to realize. Maybe she did trust me. If I was in her place, however much I hate to admit it, I wouldn't have told her since it would cause her pain.**

**Reviewer:**** All your reviews honestly show that you understand. Thank you for empathy in times of pain.**

**Dragon Reverb****: I guess your hopes have been granted, since I am updating in this chapter**

**2random4words:**** Thank you _so _much for being honest. The honest opinion is really what counts, not what everyone wants to hear.**

**cheerpandagal****: I empathize with your friend. Losing someone is something that just shouldn't happen. It does, and it forever will, but it shouldn't. FF is my only outlet with my pain, and without it, I honestly would have committed suicide.**

**Dance-Of-The-White-Tiger3389:**** Thank you, along with everyone else, for helping me ponder on the fact that she might have trusted me. But still, for the rest of my life, I will only have one wish. To find outwhy..._why_ she did this to herself...**

**Atlashon:**** I used to think suicide like this was Hollywood too....that changed fast...**

**Writingaddict169:**** I am terribly sorry for your grandmother. She must have been extremely close, as was my best friend to me. Taking your advice, I will always honor my friend in my heart, and how bravely she endured everything. Thank you so much for supporting me. You won't believe how great it is to have such loving friends on fanfiction; I truly wouldn't live without you all--literally**

**Xzavx****: Thank you so much for understanding. But, I promise you, I will be back and active on fanfiction as before**

**Gladeshaddow:**** Thank you**

**sassyprincess****: I swear, I really will continue this story. It brings me happiness like my other stories. Although the plot might take a different path, I will continue.**

**KandiLips:**** What happened to you makes me feel extremely guilty that I am depressed. You are an excellent, kind-hearted person, yet fate has played its hand. It truly is depressing to have someone you love ripped away from you; especially your parents. I will look up to you; you stood strong despite what happened.**

**On a lighter note...It is kind of the "car-crash" incident that Harry Potter's aunt and uncle told him about his parents. Who knows? Maybe you will save a world too, like Harry Potter.**

**lauriedoriew****: Thank you so much for being honest. People such as you help me live on, and stand strong. What happened to your sister really depresses me. I will look up to you too; you stood strong despite fate's cruel hand**

**Fairy of the Flames****:I...I don't know what to say, Fairy. You honestly brought tears to my eyes with your loving friendship. I believe that there is some type of afterlife, just like you said. I sometimes feel that spirit whenever I think about her. It's like...it's like she's watching over me...Sometimes, when I am upset, I feel that she is upset too. When I smiled (When watching the Final Battle) I almost could hear her squealing and shrieking. I almost felt her giving me a tight hug, cutting off my circulation. I promise you Fairy. I _will_ be strong. I will continue in what I believe in. It is going to take me a lot longer, but I want to try to be stronger. I promise you all, I will _never _fall away from Ben 10. It reminds me of me and my best friend's childish giggling at any Gwevin parts. _That's_ why I am such a strong shipper of Gwevin. She was too. I had always told her to get a fanfiction account, but she said she wasn't a good writer. _Lie_. She is one of the best writers I have never met. You know, there is one memory that still makes my heart pain. My best friend kept a lot of journals. She had one diary (She never let me read it--Her parents have now given it to me, but I haven't opened it. I know she writes every single thing in there...and I just don't what to read why she did it anymore.), but she had a lot of journals. She used to write fanfiction every day in these. I have read a few stories, and they were _unbelievable_. She had stories millions of times better than my poorly written ones. Her parents gave me the journals too, but I won't read them. I don't think I can, so I have padlocked all her stuff that her parents gave me in my room. I can't open it. In fact, I wanted to burn everything the day they gave it all to me. She promised me, _promised _me, that we would grow up together, and visit each other every day when we got married, while our husbands watched TV downstairs. We had so many dreams...but she broke her promise. She promised that she would never hurt me, but she did. She left me broken. **

**I don't think I can go on re-living my memories. It is too painful. I will just continue the actual story.**

* * *

_Last Chapters Recap:_

_"Aro," Jane said respectfully. Aro walked up to Kevin._

_"Levin, we are going to make a deal with you. How much money in illegal alien tech do you have?"_

_"45 million," Kevin muttered, wincing at Gwen's shocked face._

_"Give us all of it, and we let you, and the girl go."_

_"That's all?" Kevin asked deliriously. If it's the money they wanted, they could take it._

_Aro smirked. "Yes,"_

_Kevin walked over, about to shake Aro's hand._

_"Kevin, NO!" Gwen yelled. "It's a trap!" Jane kneed Gwen in the stomach, and stuck a big gag down Gwen's throat, not forgetting to dig her nails into Gwen's face. Gwen whimpered, shaking her head no._

_"Gwen, I have to do it. To keep Jane from hurting you forever," Kevin grabbed Aro's hand. As soon as he did, he knew it was a big mistake._

* * *

Just then, it all happened in slow motion. Aro's eyes glinted, and he pushed Kevin onto the ground, holding him there with the heel of his polished boots. Even though Kevin tried to move, Aro sheer power held him there. Kevin felt furious. Why was he so gullible? No matter what happened, every one double crossed him. Aro, Vulkanis, Argit, his stepfather...

_No, Kevin. Don't think about him now..._

Kevin cleared his head, and grabbed Aro's heel. Flipping him to the ground, Kevin slammed his fist against Aro's face, and a resounding crash went through the dungeon. And then, time seemed to freeze. Kevin saw Jane screech in anger, and at the same time, about 7 men dragged him and pinned him to the wall. Across the room, Jane held a now limp Gwen against the wall, who had passed out from the blow Jane had dealt to her head with piece of machinery. Aro rose, and stared at Kevin with steely eyes.

"Your cocky attitude will now go punished, boy. But, we have found a new way to punish you," he said, a red mark rising on pale cheek. "Jane, go get a knife." Jane walked over to the counter obediently, and appeared, holding a silver, shiny knife. "Cut her up, and make sure she never sees light again," Aro whispered, so only Jane could hear. Jane paled. She had tortured before, but never flat out murdered someone so gruesomely.

"But..but-t father, we could have her beheaded, or something," she whined softly, trying to avoid passing the knowledge that she was frightened to her father. Aro smirked with a knowing gaze.

"You are scared. The pale look on your face tells it all. I am extremely disappointed in you, Jane. I will have to punish you later, but for now, the girl has to die. Go fetch Bellatrix." Jane nodded, tears filling in her eyes at her failure. She had failed him. Lowering her head in surrender, she walked out, ready to call Bellatrix.

Bellatrix was insane. Maybe not scientifically, but in life's terms, she was insane. She was an fanatic follower of Jane's father, and was one of the only women. But, she was one of the most sadistic and cruel. She had tortured, killed, and destroyed. She often gave the impression of being an utter psychopath, completely and utterly lacking in anything regarding a conscience. She often gave the impression of being an utter psychopath, completely and utterly lacking in anything regarding a conscience. As soon as Jane walked, trembling, to her room, Bellatrix opened it, giving Jane a manical grin. She was dressed in a long, black dress, with rips and tears representing her personality. The dress resembled one that a vampire queen might wear, but Bellatrix was biologically human. Her long sleeves were lacy, and her dressed dipped down, forming tight strings up to her neck. Her hair was wild, flying around her face. Bellatrix's teeth were inhumanly straight, and her red lips always tilted up in a smirk. Overall, her appearance was one of a lunatic. Jane was extremely terrified of her aunt. Although Bellatrix had taught her many things, Jane knew that in her heart, she could never be like her. In reality, she felt like she should just let the Gwen and Kevin go, but she put on fake appearances for her father, hiding her true emotions in. She didn't trust anyone. At the sight of her insane aunt, Jane cringed, and muttered what Aro had said, while looking down.

"That dirty boy slapped master? That filthy scum! The girl shall suffer though....sweet flesh to mar," she laughed sadistically. She flew down the hallway, coming into the room where Gwen and Kevin were held. She instantly grinned at the sight of Gwen unconscious. Walking up to her master, she bowed down.

"Bellatrix," Aro whispered, kissing her hand.

"Master," she murmured. "What do you request of me?"

"Kill the girl."

At that moment, Kevin finally stopped craning around to see what everyone was talking about. He emitted a yell of outrage, and tried to break from the men's grasp. After Kevin ended up biting one of the men, he grabbed a needle, and shot something into Kevin's neck. Instantly, Kevin froze up, like he was on a full body bind. He could still see and hear like normal, but his arms snapped to his side and his legs contracted together. His eyes darted around, and muffled sounds of an attempt to talk came through his shut mouth. The men propped him against the wall.

"Hello, beautiful," Bellatrix crooned, walking Gwen up with the soft caressing of her cheek.

"Wha..who…Kevin?" Gwen mumbled, obviously disoriented. She blinked her blurred eyes, and they slowly adjusted. Her face molded into horror as soon as she saw Bellatrix.

"Who…who are y-y-you?" Gwen stuttered. She was obviously frightened with this demon-like presence.

"My name is too pure for your dirty tongue. Now shut up, "she said, waving her hand over Gwen's mouth. Instantly, like she was under a curse, Gwen was silenced.

"Have you ever heard of cutting? You know, suicidal cutting?" Bellatrix prodded. Gwen slowly nodded. Bellatrix broke out in a leer.

"Please, Master?" she addressed to Aro. Aro nodded, rolling his eyes discreetly. _Kill the girl, already. I'm growing weary of not being entertained_, he thought, absentmindedly scuffing some dirt with his boot.

"I am going to perform a spell on you which makes you cut yourself to death. This way, I don't have to get my hands dirty with your filthy blood. And, if anyone says I killed you, I can have your boy there confirm that it was a suicide," Bellatrix smirked. Gwen gasped, and tried to get away from her. Bellatrix grabbed Gwen by her hair, and flung her to the ground. She held on to Gwen, and passed her hand over Gwen's head, muttering incantations. Suddenly, Gwen went rigid, and fell to the ground. Bellatrix was smug. She stepped back.

Gwen opened her eyes. Her eyes were glassy, like she was on some kind of curse. She grabbed the scalpel that Bellatrix had conveniently left nearby.

"I hate my life," she rasped methodically, and pressed the scalpel to her wrist. As soon as it made contact, brilliant red blood spurted at the spot. A small pool of blood formed on the ground under her feet. But Gwen, oblivious to all, started sawing away at her wrists, with a maniacal glint in her eyes.

"GWEN!" Kevin screeched, finally have broken the body bind. But, the men held him back. Gwen payed no heed to Kevin.

"Gwen! Please, don't. Think of all the people you will hurt! Your parents, your best friends, Grandpa Max, Ben…the list goes on forever! But most of all, you will hurt me." Kevin choked out. Bellatrix smiled. She knew that Gwen couldn't hear Kevin because of the curse.

"Gwen…please. I will be broken if you keep doing this. I will be left with the memories. Kill me…just please, don't leave me," Kevin whispered, his voice cracking. Tears ran down his face. Gwen was oblivious to it all, though. The curse had given her a burning passion to cut herself, and so she did.

Gwen pressed the knife deep into her veins. By now, her hands were drenched in blood and she was surrounded with it. Everyone in the room saw her stumble, and then collapse to the floor. But, the last word she said before the light left her eyes made Kevin feel like he was torn apart.

_"Kevin…"_

* * *

**Not exactly sure where that came from…that was not originally part of my plan. I just wrote it.**

**Tell me what you think,**

**~TEAMJakeward101**

* * *

_"I`m going to smile and make you think I`m happy,_

_ I`m going to laugh, so you don`t see me cry, _

_I`m going to let you go in style, and even if it kills me_

_ I`m going to smile." _**  
**


	11. Chapter 9

**Hello everyone. This is TEAMJakeward101. I wrote this last Friday, and forgot to put it up. Well, now I will add an AN and then publish it. Guess what happened to me yesterday? Yesterday, we were going to go and tell her grandmother what happened. Her grandmother is very old. She has some type of illness, which is like a severe case of alzhiemers. She doesn't even remember how to talk, and she stares blankly at everything. She cannot do anything without help. Either way, she is practically a "vegetable"; pardon me for putting it so bluntly. So, when my friends parents, and a few friends, (me, etc.) went there to tell her, her grandmother gazed blankly at all of us. Her eyes were so glassy, that no one had the heart to tell her. I really cannot describe the feeling, being the poor writer I am, but it was strong.**

**Any way, I will stop talking now. Sorry for that, it just makes me feel better when I share stuff with someone and stop keeping everything bottled in. Honestly, her parents have hid the news so well, that kids in school think my friend's at the hospital with a severe and rare case of MRSA. I wish...well, not really, but you know what I mean.**

**Warning: This chapter contains some bad language (mostly from Kevin). Don't read if you are offended.**

**Disclaimer: (I might as well do one already): I only own my heart and soul. Wait, they aren't there any more.**

* * *

_"I was told I was living a lie_  
_I was told don't bother to cry_  
_I was told they no longer did care_  
_I was told I love you, they did not dare"_

* * *

Last Time:

_As soon as it made contact, brilliant red blood spurted at the spot. A small pool of blood formed on the ground under her feet. But Gwen, oblivious to all, started sawing away at her wrists, with a maniacal glint in her eyes._

_"GWEN!" Kevin screeched, finally have broken the body bind. But, the men held him back. Gwen payed no heed to Kevin._

_"Gwen! Please, don't. Think of all the people you will hurt! Your parents, your best friends, Grandpa Max, Ben…the list goes on forever! But most of all, you will hurt me." Kevin choked out. Bellatrix smiled. She knew that Gwen couldn't hear Kevin because of the curse._

_"Gwen…please. I will be broken if you keep doing this. I will be left with the memories. Kill me…just please, don't leave me," Kevin whispered, his voice cracking. Tears ran down his face. Gwen was oblivious to it all, though. The curse had given her a burning passion to cut herself, and so she did._

_Gwen pressed the knife deep into her veins. By now, her hands were drenched in blood and she was surrounded with it. Everyone in the room saw her stumble, and then collapse to the floor. But, the last word she said before the light left her eyes made Kevin feel like he was torn apart._

_"Kevin…"_

* * *

Kevin just shook. This was not the kind of shaking that happens when you are crying, not the kind of tremors that run over your skin when you are cold or scared, not the fervent shaking you are angry. It was a pulsing, red hot vibration. Kevin Levin was vibrating, literally. Aro gazed at him, a little apprehensive of Kevin's reaction. He has just expected the teen to go through depression, and be broken for a long time--enough for them to gain tandenite off the boy. But, Kevin was reacting very violently. A strangled, animal-like snarl erupted from Kevin, and his skin started boiling. Jerking violently, with a choked yell, Kevin erupted. Brilliant orange fur exploded out on one side of him, while a red, lava like structure was intermined with plant-like tendrils. His hands split into four, and one was made of green diamond, another was made of a structure that was strangely reminicent to Chromastone. His other two hands were mixes of other aliens from the omnitrix, while the rest of his body was a mix too.

Kevin erupted in a roar, which shook the whole area. Aro looked positively terrified, Jane looked sorrowful, while Bellatrix had a curious look on her face. She walked up to Kevin bravely, and erupted in a grin.

"Well, _someone's _upset, aren't they?" she grinned. Kevin growled.

"Aw, is little Kevin upset that is girlfriend died? Poor wittle Kevin..." Bellatrix snickered. Kevin let out a roar, and aimed a fire-ball at her. She dodged it with ease, and continued circling around him while ridiculing him.

"Oh, he knows how to play, little bitty baby Kevin. Very well, then," she taunted, easily dodging more of his blows. Kevin let out another great roar, and swiped at her, but instead brought down a wall.

"Uh, Bella? I think you should stop..." Aro started nervously.

"Why? Do you think wittle Kevin's gonna get hurt? Is he going to die protecting someone, like his miserable fag of a father? Is he going to commit suicide, like his little girlfriend?" Kevin let out a bellow, and the whole place crumbled. One by one, the walls began falling down and crumbling apart. Aro grabbed Jane in alarm, and fled. But, Bellatrix stood there, and a truly evil smile lit her gaunt face.

"Well, someone wants to play. Bring it on, little boy."

* * *

Ben gazed at the sky, with Julie in his arms. He was truly grateful for having such a great girlfriend. Julie tilted her head up, and Ben swooped down to kiss her lips. But, Julie turned her head to the side, leaving Ben confused. She clambered out of his arms.

"Ben...I have a bad feeling about this," she whispered. Ben felt his heart shatter.

"I'm sorry...I never knew...I guess we'll just be friends...or something," Ben stuttered, feeling his eyes burn with tears.

"No, silly," Julie breathed, while Ben let out a sigh of relief, and enveloped her in a hug. "Kevin went looking for Gwen around midnight. It is now five in the evening. Aren't you getting a bad feeling? Shouldn't they be back by now?" Julie asked, pondering the thought. Ben frowned.

"Let's look for them," Julie suggested. Ben nodded, yelling out the familiar call of "Jetray!", while Julie clambered upon his back. The couple glided through the sky, not knowing what was happening a few miles away.

* * *

Kevin threw blows at Bellatrix, but she kept dancing around them with ease. With frustration, Kevin yelled, "Why don't you fight back, you little bitch? Stop standing there."

Bellatrix's smirk disappeared. "You filth! How dare you speak to me with your mutant tounge! You're a dirty half-breed, an insult to society. Your blood is muddy. We just might have to see how filthy it is," Bellatrix said, and she lifted her long, smooth arms. As soon as she did, slashes began appearing in Kevin's mutant body, and he howled, while falling to the floor. "Fuck you!" he screamed, trying to staunch the bleeding. Bellatrix wrinkled her nose.

"Disgusting. Your blood is as filthy as your father's. And your girlfriend's. I don't want it to dirty the area," she said, and with another wave, the bleeding immediately stopped, and the only trace that was left of the wounds was the fact that Kevin was in pain.

"You have made all the wrong moves today, mutant. And trust me, these will be some of the last moves that you make," Bellatrix whispered, smirking. She lifted both of her hands, and Kevin dropped down, howling in pain that could not be seen.

* * *

**Let me clarify a few things. First of all, yes, Bellatrix is based, if not completely, on Bellatrix Lestrange from Harry Potter. I do not own Harry Potter. And, also, Jane's character will be interesting to probe in next chapter. Maybe she's not what she seems to be (I have Draco Malfoy in mind as I write her next chapter). Bellatrix does perform magic, but it is not like Charmcaster's. I am not using wands either--it will be a direct copy from HP if I do. Think of it as nonverbal magic. Also, the pain Kevin is feeling at the end reminds me of _Crucio_, so feel free to envision it that way. The whole blood thing was taken from HP too. In this story, Bellatrix is human, but she is decendents of a pureblood family, like her in HP. To understand the whole blood concept, read stuff online about HP.**

**And yes, Kevin is mutant now. The pain caused him to lose his humanity; and it could be temporary or permanent.**

**This is a fairly short chapter; I will write a longer one next time. Do you like how it is going? After I read over last chapter, I was a little surprised at what I had written. I usually don't have the guts to kill main characters. Well, everything has changed.**

**And a small request: Tell me how the chapters are. This is going to sound heartless, but when you review, please don't mention any of my out-of-fanfiction life like what happened to my friend. This just digs up painful memories after I open my inbox. Just talk about the story. If you want to say something regarding me, begin the review with "I am going to talk about you," or something like that so I am forewarned. Thank you.**

**Any suggestions? I don't know how it is going. If I re-read my stories, I find that I hate them, and consider them poor writing. Hmm...self judgement is usually right.**

**Until then, submit your feedback**

**Thanks,**

**TEAMJakeward101.**


	12. Chapter 10

**Hey everyone! I want to explain to everyone why I hadn't updated in so long. Okay, so there would have been an awesome, new chapter a few months back, and I thought I had posted the new chapter on the website, but turns out, I had forgot to add it, and I had just put it on Document Manager! And then, when I get back a while later, to update another chapter, it turns out that the chapter is DELETED! GRRR! I am e-stabbing fanfiction right now, ya know? And if I sound different, like in my levels of happiness, don't mention it. I know my life better now. **

**So I apologize greatly if the chapter is not up to par. I know that this is a poor excuse, but I just wanted you to know the circumstances. There were other problems (I'm sure you know if you read the previous authors note a few chapters back), but I think I'm working on solving them, and I'm also working on trying to realize myself. But, sorry again.**

**Well...I can't think of anything else to say, so lemme start :)**

**

* * *

**

_Kevin threw blows at Bellatrix, but she kept dancing around them with ease. With frustration, Kevin yelled, "Why don't you fight back, you little bitch? Stop standing there."_

_Bellatrix's smirk disappeared. "You filth! How dare you speak to me with your mutant tounge! You're a dirty half-breed, an insult to society. Your blood is muddy. We just might have to see how filthy it is," Bellatrix said, and she lifted her long, smooth arms. As soon as she did, slashes began appearing in Kevin's mutant body, and he howled, while falling to the floor. "Fuck you!" he screamed, trying to staunch the bleeding. Bellatrix wrinkled her nose._

_"Disgusting. Your blood is as filthy as your father's. And your girlfriend's. I don't want it to dirty the area," she said, and with another wave, the bleeding immediately stopped, and the only trace that was left of the wounds was the fact that Kevin was in pain._

_"You have made all the wrong moves today, mutant. And trust me, these will be some of the last moves that you make," Bellatrix whispered, smirking. She lifted both of her hands, and Kevin dropped down, howling in pain that could not be seen._

**

* * *

**

Jane peered at the fighting duo from behind the rubble. Her silvery blonde hair was caked with dirt and blood, and it fell in clumps down her back.

She watched as the boy, now turned into some kind of monster, fought with her aunt. She shuddered. Despite the fact that Bellatrix was her aunt, she was still wholly terrified by Bellatrix's presence.

As another one of the violent spells brought down a chunk of rubble from the wall, Jane backed away, hiding behind something a little more sturdy.

Her father had told her to get out of the building as soon as she could, and meet him in an abandoned phone-booth a few minutes away, which actually wasn't a phone booth. It was a teleporting device, designed to activate only once a year. The day it was supposed to activate this year was today, so Jane checked her watch. _1 more hour..._

This is when she had to make her decision. This is the time when she had to decide whether to run, like her father, or stay, and be a hero.

She honestly didn't want the girl to die. Her father had commanded her to, so she had done it, fearing his and Bellatrix's wrath otherwise.

_You damn coward._

She thought bitterly of all the times she had succumbed to her father's wishes purely because she didn't want to take a risk.

At this point, she could try and rescue the girl, and try to revive her. It had only been a few minutes since her death, and so there was still a chance for life. Maybe she had merely passed out from blood loss, not just died. Jane's eyes lit up. Yes! This was it! She could rescue the girl, and redeem her sins.

As soon as she realized the true entity of this situation, the spark faltered.

Her father would be angered, and she would have to face his wrath if she didn't succeed with absconding from the scene. She sat there for a minute, deliberating. Suddenly, she realized her abeyance.

_You stupid girl! Stop sitting here! Go help the girl already!_

Jane sighed with defeat. Her subconsciousness was right.

Jane cautiously crawled across the floor, hiding behind rubble, and aggrandizing each step. She didn't want to be caught.

She felt a sharp pain in her right palm. Lifting it up, she saw a piece of rock embedded in her skin, with blood and dirt caking it. _Shit! _She pried the rock out, and curled her hand up to her chest, alleviating the pain. She would have to get this properly cleaned and disinfected later.

_Concentrate_, c_oncentrate. Don't let anything get in the way of your goal._

Carefully, she took a look at the fighting duo. The boy was putting up a good fight, but _what the hell was he? _He looked like an amalgam of different monsters, yet he didn't have a distinctive shape.

Sneaking past the fighting pair, she stumbled upon a pale hand, almost crawling over it. She had to stifle a scream, when she saw the maroon blood trailing down the arm, dripping off the middle finger.

She cautiously and silently moved some of the rubble away, to reveal the head of the girl. After shifting more of the rubble around, she lifted the girl up, and silently crawled to a safe distance.

She breathed a sigh of relief. She was out of seeing distance from her aunt now. Immediately, she hoisted the girl up onto her shoulders, and trudged into their emergency medical room. She made sure not to bump the girl against anything. Thank god she wasn't a gauche. All those dance and gymnastic lessons had benefitted.

Setting the girl down upon the white bed, she put on gloves, and got to work, disinfecting the wounds of the girl. She hooked the girl up to a respirator, and a heart monitor. After feeling the girl's pulse, she almost cried in relief. There was a pulse, weak, but nonetheless, a sign that it wasn't too late. She thanked her lucky stars, wherever they were, that she had enough medical knowledge to treat the girl. After hooking up multiple IV feeds, she finished up dressing the wounds.

Now, all she needed to do is wait. She checked her watch again. There was still a little more time to go to the safe house. Should she go? All she had to do was go to the place where the teleporter was located. It would be glowing bright pink. She would have to press the center button, and then life would be perfect.

No. She wasn't a coward.

She would stay and help. She would be brave. Just like her mother had been.

_Her mother._

Jane immediately choked up, and tears started flowing freely down her cheeks. Her throat had a suffocating lump in it, and Jane furiously wiped at her cheeks and blew her nose in her sleeve. She _had _to stop thinking about this. Jane wiped away her tears, and thought about just everything else.

She checked the girl for the last time, and sighed in relief to see that the pulse was getting stronger. The girl would live. But would Jane? Her thoughts were swirling.

She collapsed into a chair, and fell asleep instantly, exhausted by the day. She only had one thought in her head as she slipped into unconsciousness.

_Her mother was so fucking brave._

* * *

Julie bit her lip nervously, as Ben scanned the skies as Jetray, holding on to her with his claws. She was also watching the city, looking for explosions or suspicious activity. They had already checked the obvious places-Gwen's house, Kevin's garage, , and many of their other common hideouts. But there was no sign of the couple

_Where the hell are they?_

Julie didn't usually curse, out loud or in her head, so even the word _hell_ conveyed enormous amounts of frustration for her, despite the common use of the word. She gritted her teeth. Why hadn't they found Gwen and Kevin yet? There was practically no trace of them.

She tried to think of the ways that her boyfriend usually located people. Most of the time, he relied on Gwen for locator spells. Other times...

"Hey Ben, did Kevin have his badge on him?"

Ben looked confused for a minute, and then his face morphed into deep thought, his eyebrows knitting together.

"I think so, he always has it," Ben replied slowly. "Why?"

Julie grinned. "Ben, the badges have locators on them, right?"

"Yeah, so? Why does that...Oh!" Ben's face lit up with understanding, and he grinned along with Julie. Pulling out his plumber's badge, he pressed the button, hoping that it would locate Kevin, who would most likely be with Gwen.

As soon as he pressed the button, a panoramic view of the city appeared in a small grid, red dots flashing wherever the nearest plumbers badges were. The one nearest to them was around a mile away.

Ben smiled. "Jules, I think we got them," he said. Holding Julie tighter, he began to pick up speed, securing himself on Kevin and Gwen's location at last.

**

* * *

I'm sorry! I know, I know it's short, but this chapter is very important in the development of the story. Feel free to assume as much as possible :)**

**

* * *

ALSO!**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!**

**_VOTE ON MY POLL!_**

**I'm planning to write a long term, novel type fic, which consists of the future generation in Harry Potter (his kids, etc). It's probably starting with the DH epilogue, and there goes from there :)**

**I like to have a visual image in mind of characters that don't have official pictures, so I'm trying to decide between three pictures (which I like very much) of Rose Weasley. Could you all please help me out? I already chose Alex Pettyfer for Scorpius Malfoy, and I'm working on the rest. Could you all PLEASE vote? For me? Thanks :)**

* * *

**So here's the chapter! Like it? Hate it? Want to kill me? (I don't blame you)**

**Review!**


End file.
